


Torrent

by talkingtoangxls



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I dont know what to tag, M/M, One Shot, Romance, features my hc that Nico really likes Elvis, no set time/place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtoangxls/pseuds/talkingtoangxls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tor·rent - noun <br/>A violent downpour of rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torrent

**Tor·rent - noun**  
A violent downpour of rain  


* * *

  
Will lowered his book when he heard the knock at the door. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand before calling out to his roommate.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Nico opened through the door, his fingers curled in a light fist in a feeble attempt to hide them shaking.   
  
"Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
"No, what's up? Is everything okay?" Will marked his spot and set the book down, sitting up and giving the smaller boy his full attention.   
  
"Yeah, it's fine, I just--"  
  
He was cut off by a flash of lightning outside, immediately followed by a loud crack of thunder that they both felt in their chests. Nico recoiled, bringing his hands closer to his face, as if to protect himself. Will's brows furrowed for a moment before he realized what was wrong.   
  
"Is it a thunderstorm thing?" he asked, not wanting to embarrass him.   
  
"I guess," he mumbled, arms wrapped around himself. He wore a pair of flannel pajama pants and a plain grey t-shirt. "I'm pretty sure it's this fucking kid-of-Hades bullshit. I can do rain but not whatever this garbage is outside." He scoffed lightly, a trembling hand going to rub the back of his neck.   
  
"Zeus is probably just throwing a hissy fit," Will said, hoping to reassure Nico. An even louder crack of thunder cut him off before he could say anything else, though. He threw his hands up, in surrender. "Alright, I'm sorry." The rain started coming down harder, pelting the window.   
  
"Did you really have to egg him on?"   
  
"Oh, c'mon, I was kidding," Will said, although he knew Nico wasn't really irritated; he was just scared.   
  
Nico may have been brooding and dark most of the time, with a severe case of resting bitch face, but living with him had shown Will so many more things about him that he probably wouldn't have known otherwise. He knew that Nico had a variety of flannel pajama pants, as they were his favorites, and he loved Elvis. He never asked why, but it was one of the things he heard through the walls quite often. He knew he loved horror and action movies, but he was also a sucker for a good rom-com. He knew that the other boy burned quite easily if he wasn't careful, as Will had learned a few summers back at camp when Nico somehow dozed off outside and walked around for the next week or so with a tomato red face.   
  
Another crack of thunder pulled Will out of his daze, and he realized that Nico had moved to sit at the foot of his bed, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

"You can come sit up here, if you want. Heck, you can stay here all night if you need to."   
  
"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude or anything--"   
  
"Neeks, it's fine. I wouldn't have offered if I minded." The golden haired boy smiled softly, as the other crawled up to the head of the bed. He sat on top of the covers of the neatly made bed for a moment with his legs outstretched before deciding to crawl underneath. Will reached over and shut the light next to him off, crawling down fully underneath the blankets. 

Nico was grateful that he was on the side of the bed further from the window, but it didn't help to soothe his nerves at all.  His whole body was trembling slightly, and while he was standing it wasn't noticeable to Will, but now that they were in the same bed together it became apparent how scared Nico actually was.   
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Will asked, lifting his head up a little to get a better look at Nico, who he could tell was curled into a ball beneath the bedspread. "Gods, you're shaking. Come here."  
  
"Will, I'm fine, I just need to--"  
  
"Nico. Come here." He extended his arm out towards him, waiting. Nico sighed and crawled closer, resting his head on Will's bicep. They both settled back into the pillows, getting as comfortable as they could. Truth be told, they had never been that close in proximity besides when they were bringing groceries in and one of them was handing bags to the other. It was a whole new experience between them.  
  
They laid there for a few minutes, listening to the rain pound against the window, before Will spoke up.  
  
"Why do you like Elvis so much?" he asked innocently.   
  
Nico didn't answer right away. He had to get himself out of the  _'I'm in bed with a roommate I have a super huge crush on'_ phase, and then he had to figure out how to word his answer.   
  
"His music reminds me of my mom,  mostly. I know she would've really enjoyed it if she had been around when he started releasing stuff. And she and Bianca and I would've all had huge crushes on him."   
  
Will could hear the smile in his voice towards the end of the sentence, and he was glad. Then another flash of lightning lit the sky, the thunder following dull, but still making Nico tense. Will tightened his old on him, bringing him closer to his body.   
  
"What's your favorite song by him?" he asked, trying to keep the other boy's mind off of the storm outside.   
  
"It's probably a tie between I Want You, I Need You, I Love You and Blue Hawaii."  
  
"What's that one that goes  _'we're caught in a trap, da-da-da out'_ or whatever?" Will asked, singing softly and reaching a hand over to start running his fingers through Nico's hair softly.   
  
He inhaled softly at the touch. "Uh, Suspicious Minds. Released in '69. His last number one single in the US before he died," he rattled off.   
  
"You've done your research, I see."   
  
"You miss a lot when you're trapped in a magic hotel for seventy-odd years. I'm still catching up on pop culture."  
  
Will hummed in reply, faltering slightly when Nico turned onto his side and rested his head and his hand on the other boy's chest.   
  
Conversation continued to flow easily between them for the next little while. Nico had stopped trembling, eventually intertwining their legs. He kept staring at Will's lips as he spoke as innocently as possible, half of him hoping he wouldn't notice and the other half of him hoping he would.   
  
Will felt the Italian boy's gaze on him the entire time, and eventually he stopped waiting for a good time to shut his mouth and kiss him. He just turned his head and did.  
  
Another flash of lightning lit up the sky, the thunder that followed all but shaking the bed, and neither of them so much as flinched.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this headcanon that Nico really likes Elvis since I finished BoO (as y'all saw) and I'm so glad that I worked it into this because I really love Elvis too. Also if there are any serious similarities to any other fics please let me know!! I haven't read many Solangelo fics so I wouldn't really know but I know the thunderstorm thing is popular so it woudn't surprise me. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it!! Feel free to comment (I reply to all comments!) and leave kudos! 
> 
> Please note: this work can be found on other websites such as Wattpad and Quotev under the same screen name (talkingtoangxls). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story nor the book series that they come from. Not affiliated with Rick Riordan or Disney-Hyperion. I do not own the songs mentioned in this story nor do I claim to. 


End file.
